Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for a Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard, and the other is milling your opponent's deck out , star cards include Il Blud, Mezuki, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and Zombie Master. Strength and Weaknesses Depending on the type of deck its strength can vary, but the overall power of a Zombie Deck remains one: its ability to quickly swarm the field with monsters (it is not uncommon to clog up one's entire Monster Cards zone in one turn) and gaining quite powerful draw power through Card of Safe Return and/or Allure of Darkness. Excluding the Zombie Mill variant, however, a Zombie Deck has some weaknesses. The most notable weakness of the deck is its dependance from the Graveyard. While the extreme swarming capabilities of the deck can overcome the aforementioned lack of sheer power, cards like Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Crow and nearly every other card that can remove monsters from the game or lock the Graveyard can effectively put a Zombie player to severe disadvantage, if not outright disrupt one's strategy and cause the loss of a duel. Burial from a Different Dimension and Imperial Iron Wall can help to partially solve the problem (though the later makes Mezuki and Book of Life completely useless as well). Another weakness is the fact that Zombies tend to have low ATK power for their levels, compared to other Types (Examples include Il Blud and Vampire Lord). This can severely hamper a Zombie Deck player if his/her opponent uses high DEF monsters to stall the game. The March Banlist has crippled the deck even further by limiting Mezuki, Plagespreader Zombie and Card of Safe Return, thus damaging the deck. However, with the release of the Zombie World deck, it provides for the player to gain field, grave, and swarming advantage over his opponent making Zombies an extremely powerful and effective type. Zombie Burn Deck This deck is all about damage effects. Everliving Underworld Cannon is the best magic card for this deck. So every time you special summon monsters, 800 total damage right away. Using Creature Swap with your Zombie Mammoth before you activate Zombie World, your opponent will take 1900 damage. Using the effects of Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon after you activate Zombie World is great for just adding to the effect of Everliving Underworld Cannon. Ribbon of Rebirth and Book of Life Just keep piling on the damage to your opponent. Spell Shattering Arrow can help get rid of those annoying spells hence the name, but also deal 500 damage for everyone distroyed. This deck also helps prevent damage to an extent with Waboku and Dimension Wall. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cannon Soldier * Zombie Mammoth * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Plaguespreader Zombie * Burning Skull Head * Skull Flame * Supersonic Skull Flame Spells * Magical Stone Excavation * Ribbon of Rebirth * Creature Swap * Mass Driver * Everliving Underworld Cannon * Spell Shattering Arrow Chaos Zombie Deck With the new forbidden list coming in September 1st 2009 Chaos Sorcerer is now Semi-Limited so it is possible for a Zombie Deck to run with Light and Dark monsters to pull out a Chaos Sorcerer onto the field. It is also possible to run a Dark Armed Dragon in this deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie * Goblin Zombie * Zombie Master * Mezuki * Pyramid Turtle Spells * Allure of Darkness * Return from the Different Dimension * Burial from a Different Dimension Zombie World Deck With the release of Structure Deck 15: Zombie World, a new deck has emerged. Using Zombie World and other cards like Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon to summon monsters from the opponents graveyard and then using them to synchro summon. This type of deck can be deadly against non-zombie type decks that are heavy on tribute summoning when Zombie World is in play since you can only tribute summon zombie type monsters. Anti-zombie cards like Getsu Fuhma and Marionette Mite also work well in this deck. Kasha is a great addition to this deck becasue due to the effect of Zombie World, all monsters will become Zombie-Type and when you activate the effect of Kasha, it will increase its attack leading for a direct attack. But it can be easy to destroy opponents monster with 1 Exiled Force in the graveyard, 3 Zombie Master,1 Card of Safe Return and Zombie World on the field you can destroy 3 monster each turn pick up 3 card from the deck each turn Recommended Cards Monsters * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Getsu Fuhma * Plaguespreader Zombie * Zombie Master * Il Blud * Kasha * Marionette Mite * Mezuki * Malevolent Mech - Goku En Spells * Book of Life * Call of the Mummy * Heavy Storm * Brain Control * Mystical Space Typhoon * Field Barrier * Terraforming * Zombie World Traps: * Tutan Mask * trap of the Imperial Tomb * Dimensional Prison * Solemn Judgement * Dark Bribe * Mirror Force Extra Deck * Doomkaiser Dragon (you can add the other zombie synchro but they will not work well) Zombie Synchro Deck This deck is based on getting Plaguespreader Zombie onto the field and then synchro summoning big synchro monsters fast by swarming the field with zombies, then recycling Plaguespreader Zombie to perform another synchro summon. The cards for this deck can also be taken from Structure Deck 15: Zombie World, which also enables you to take your opponent's monsters for synchro summoning. Also, Burial from a Different Dimension is recommended for this deck as it enables you to return Plaguespreader Zombie and Mezuki to your graveyard, for synchro summoning and Synchro Material Monsters. You can also add Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode to the deck so that you could make a last-ditch effort to win the duel. Recomended Monster cards: * Plaguespreader Zombie x1 * Pyramid Turtle x2 * Mezuki x2 * Zombie Master x3 * Il Blud x2 * Armageddon Knight x2 * Malevolent Mech - Goku En x1 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind x1 * Goblin Zombie x2 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness x1 * Spirit Reaper x1 * Necro Gardna x2 (optional) * Dark Armed Dragon x1 (optional) Recomended Spell Cards: * Book of Life x2 * Allure of Darkness x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon x1 * Heavy Storm x1 * Smashing Ground x1 * Lightning Vortex x1 * Burial from a Different Dimension x2 * Mind Controlx1 * Brain Controlx1 Recomended Trap Cards: * Tutan Mask x1 * Mirror Force x1 * Call of the Hauntedx1 * Return from the Different Dimension x1 * Divine Wrath (optional) * Magic Drain (optional) * Solemn Judgement x1 * Dark Bribe x2 * Torrential Tribute x1 Zombie Dark Armed This deck plays like a Teleport Dark Armed deck, but is has much more Zombie-type monsters in the deck. Its main goal is to swarm the field with Synchros. If you remember this build was very popular a few formats a go with Teleport Dark Armed was taking over. This deck runs fast and is very competitive. In addition with the release of Zombie World, everything in this can come back. Recommended Cards Monsters * Mezuki x2 * Zombie Master x3 * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle x2 * Il Blud * Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate x2 * Dark Grepher * Krebons x2 * Morphing Jar * Elemental Hero Stratos * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Malicious x2 * Dark Armed Dragon Spells * Zombie World x2 * Destiny Draw x2 * Emergency Teleport * Book of Life x2 * Heavy Storm * Foolish Burial x2 * Allure of Darkness x2 * Burial from a Different Dimension x2 * Pot of Avarice Traps * Solemn Judgment * Bottomless Trap Hole x2 * Mirror Force * Call of the Haunted * Torrential Tribute Extra Deck * Doomkaiser Dragon * Revived King Ha Des * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Goyo Guardian * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon And again this is one build of Dark Synchro Zombie. You can add and take things as you wish, but since you have the D-Draw and Allure as you draw power I wouldn't recommend adding Reckless Greed. You run the risk of drawing two Destiny Hero - Malicious and that is never good. Raccoon City Utilizes Pyramid Turtle, Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, Malevolent Mech - Goku En and Skill Drain to summon Light Zombies and control the field with Skill Drain and Thunder King Rai-Oh. The main card for this deck is Honest which will work with nearly all targets in the deck. When used with Zombie World, Honest can be brought back and returned to the hand with its own effect. Recommended Cards Monsters * Honest * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Beast King Barbaros Spells * Zombie World * Forbidden Chalice Traps * Skill Drain Category:Deck Type